A New Ending
by Arukewari
Summary: Bella is a recently fledged succubus coming into her inheritance and Edward a century old incubus searching for a mate. Can a chance meeting allow them both a happy ending? Very M-rated, mature audiences only.


**A/N Summary: Bella is a recently fledged succubus coming into her inheritance and Edward a century old incubus searching for a mate. Can a chance meeting allow them both a happy ending? Very M-rated, mature audiences only. **

**Incubus (definition): an evil spirit that lies on persons in their sleep; especially: one that has sexual intercourse with women**

**Succubus (definition): demon assuming female form to have sexual intercourse with men**

**I realize both definitions have them both as demons and evil spirits but if S. Meyer can have vampires sparkle then I would like to use my artistic license to make them non-evil. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jacob looks at my expectantly and my blush darkens into a fiery crimson. My fingers play with the lining of my pillow cocooned in my arms while my best friend leans against the wall, settling himself more comfortably against my single bed. It's been 34 minutes.

"Just spit it out, Bels," he says.

I take a deep breath. My gaze jumps to his face then back to my fiddling fingers.

"Something changed on my birthday," I start. That's right. My Hell began a couple of weeks ago on my 18th birthday.

Jacob frowns, though I can now see worry tingeing the confusion. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I've been feeling more … that is too say …" Oh god, this is the embarrassing part, the humiliating (to the point of incapacitating) part that I am only able to consider communicating because this is Jacob Black. I trust him with my life.

"Ok." I take another deep breath, swiveling a little on my ass so I can look at him more fully. "When you look at Leah, how do you feel?"

"Leah?" I can tell Jacob has no idea where this is going from the look he gives me. "Are you asking me if I'm in love with her?"

I huff out a breath. I know Jacob's feelings for the stunning girl wavers between heart-stopping love and hero worship, but that isn't my question. "No, I mean more … primal, like, let's say she's, um, naked, how do you feel then?"

The dawning realization is almost tangible as Jacob's broad lips drop open and then settle into a half-smirk.

"Are you trying to tell me that you've been _horny_?"

"Don't laugh," I say as my way of affirming that yes, I've been horny and yes, I have no idea what to do about it. I must be the only teenager on the face of this planet who's this clueless.

"I'm not laughing." His toothy grin tells me that this is true, barely. "Although I am confused. Why's this a problem?"

Now, this is where I have to admit that there is something weird about me. I'm not a complete idiot. My best friend is a guy and even though I, personally, have not felt any urges to well, _you know_, I do understand that being horny is normal, banal, accepted (nay, expected) by society.

"Seriously, Bella, we're teenagers, it's totally normal," Jacob emphasizes my point when I've paused to prepare for the next hurdle of this conversation.

"That's the thing. When you look at Leah, and you're horny, what do you do?" I ask.

"Ah." He clears his throat. His first sign that this conversation is a touch uncomfortable. "I wank."

My face bursts into flames though I expected that answer. "And … that feels good, right?"

Jacob looks at me like I just gave birth to a litter of cats on my pale-blue duvet.

"Yes," he enunciates, speaking like I'm mad. Maybe I am. "Of course."

At the two little words, something akin to a sob slips passed my lips. Of course, it feels good. It's sex. Everyone likes sex. People ruin marriages, careers, families over it.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I must have said it out loud or Jacob and I are on a closer wavelength then I originally thought because strong arms are suddenly wrapped around my shoulders. "Nothing's wrong with you Bella."

Jacob rocks me against his chest as I stare down at the floor in confusion. His warmth is reassuring.

"Tell me exactly what's going on, honey," Jacob orders in a soft whisper, and, as though compelled, my words stumble onto each other in their haste to be spoken.

"Before my 18th birthday, I never felt attracted to anyone and I never thought about sex, not even when you were talking about it. And suddenly, it's like, sex is all I can think about and I was a little relieved because what kind of 18 year old _never_ thinks about being with someone … like that. But then," I grip the fabric of Jacob's shirt tighter. "I tried to … um, _masturbate_," I whisper in mortification, ashamed, and a big lump forms in my throat, preventing me from continuing. Jacob kisses me lightly on the head, in the most platonic way possible, and it reminds me that he would never judge me. Not ever.

"And," I swallow sharply. "It didn't feel good. Not even a little. So I looked up stuff online, like, maybe I'm doing it wrong or something but it's not that. Even pornography does not help." My voice sounds choked and I wonder if my sentences have lost meaning as the words get jumbled by sobs. Confused sobs, but also relieved sobs because I am finally telling someone.

Jacob stays silent, probably making sure I'm done, then shifts me off his lap and back onto the bed. We sit with our legs crossed, facing each other. Taking both my hands in his, he stares at our linked fingers.

"Doesn't it feel good at all?" he says finally and I shake my head.

He sits there with a frown on his face. I remain silent, letting him consider what I spent the last two weeks agonizing over.

"Maybe you're just one of those people who need the right guy to come along and _show_ you how great sex is." Jacob finally says.

I nod. That would be the best case scenario. Worst case: I have a brain tumor.

"Or I'm frigid."

"I'm sure that's not true. You're way too gorgeous."

I blush, although I know he's just trying to cheer me up. "It's the beautiful ones who suck in bed."

Jacob waggles his eyebrows at me. "That's what I'm saying," he leers and I groan. When did we get so lame?

"Look, if not," Jacob tries again. "I hear convents are hiring these days. Short of nuns."

"Funny."

He lets go of my hands and leans back on them. Even though I feel a little cheered, and want to steer the conversation towards comic relief rather than my potential incompetence in bed, I need to get back to the problem.

"The thing is, I feel _aroused_ all the time. I mean, almost painfully so."

"Maybe you should start dating then," Jacob says. Not in a sarcastic way, but in a "I'm giving you sound advice" kind of way.

I grab that fat pillow I discarded earlier and dig my elbows into it.

"Maybe." I look doubtful. No one in this town interests me and while Jacob is great, and I objectively think he's good looking, I'm not sexually attracted to him.

"Or try again? Masturbating isn't rocket science. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, eventually."

My fingers drum the mattress. I know the emotion crushing my chest is despair. Jacob must think he's right, but I've _tried_, alone at night, facing the wall with my hand down my panties trying to feel something except horror and shame. I'm not close enough to any of the girls at school to talk about sex, let alone _this_, but this can't be normal.

"Say something, please?" Jacob waves a hand in front of my face. When my eyes snaps up to his, he smiles hesitantly. "Do you want to talk to Leah?"

Jacob's phone rings, interrupting my resounding _'no'_. The girl is intimidating and according to previous conversations with Jacob, also a sex-goddess. He may be bias but I'm not taking the chance.

"My dad needs me at home, are you going to be okay?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah, of course, go. I'll talk to you on Monday." I push him off the bed. After a brief peck on the cheek, he's gone, taking his sunny disposition with him.

Great. I had the conversation that I didn't want to have which did not lend to the answer I desperately needed. I shove away from the door and decide to prepare dinner. Charlie is on the night-shift and won't be home until early morning, so I wrap up his portion and place it in the fridge. My pasta, with chicken and tomato sauce, I take up to my room with me and load the latest episode of 'Supernatural'.

Several hours later, the doorbell rings and I glance at the time. Exactly 21:00.

"Coming!" I yell out. I take my empty plate with me, placing it in the kitchen sink before answering the door.

The most beautiful man is standing on my front porch. My eyes trace over his pale features, the hard square of his jaw, his full lips, the sharp cheekbones and the tangle of bronze hair partially obscuring wide, warm eyes of liquid gold.

"Hello," he says after I've stared for longer than socially acceptable and then for a couple more minutes after that.

God, he must think I'm mentally incompetent with stalkerish tendencies.

"Hi," I stutter.

And I stuttered a single syllable word. I have issues beyond being frigid, clearly.

"Can I come in?" he asks in a velvet voice.

"Um," I hesitate.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of kidnapping you against your will." He glances up as a light rain peppers him with wet droplets.

"I'm sure all kidnappers say that." I smile despite myself.

"Hey, Edward!"

The man glances behind him. A petite girl with spiky hair leaps up the narrow stairs to stand beside him. Her eyes shine with golden brilliance. She mock-punches the man's – Edward's – arm and gives him a scolding glare. A small briefcase dangles from her hand.

Ignoring her, Edward looks back at me. "So, Isabella Marie Swan, may I – "

" – we."

"_we_," he stresses to the girl's demand. "come in?"

"We have the answers you seek," the girl says, lifting up the briefcase for emphasis. I frown but am too morbidly curious to consider why letting strangers into your home is a _very bad idea_, and instead wave them in.

"Answers you seek," Edward mocks in the girl's high-pitched trill. "What are you, a seer?"

"Shut up, I didn't see your stupid smile allowing us in."

I clear my throat to get their attention. "Do you want something to drink?" I ask awkwardly but they decline and soon I'm sitting at my kitchen table with the odd pair staring at me with smiles on their faces.

Slightly creepy but I'm sure they are both too drop-dead gorgeous to have anyone reprimanding them for it.

"I'm Alice," the girl introduces herself. "and this is Edward. He was supposed to come alone but you're the only Fledgling this month."

Edward rolls his eyes at her and looks at me sympathetically. I avoid his gaze, instead training my eyes on the black briefcase. Edward grabs it and takes out a sheet of paper from it.

"You recently turned 18 correct?" he asks.

"Correct." I feel interrogated.

"And you've recently felt different, sexually."

"Right." My face feels hot. He makes a mark on the paper and Alice interrupts him.

"We know this already," she says.

"Standard procedure," he practically snarls back at her. Clearly, they've had this argument before.

"Um, excuse me," I start. "What did you mean, Fledgling?"

My tongue wraps around the strange word and the pair share a look.

Placing the questionnaire back down, Edward steeples his fingers before answering my question. "'Fledgling' is the term we use to describe newly changed humans."

"What? Changed? What are you talking about?" I glance between Edward and Alice but both are dead serious. When they don't answer, I start to panic. "What do you mean? Am I not human?"

As soon as I ask, I know without a doubt the answer to my question. No, I'm not human. Of course not. I've always felt different. My conversation with Jacob a few hours ago proves that. It feels like an entire lifetime ago.

"You are a succubus," Alice says. "We both are. Edward …" Her hand gestures towards him and almost catches him in the face. "is an incubus."

I take a deep breath. Everything is terribly confusing but a small ray of clarity is finally shining on my life.

"But, aren't succu – " I stutter on the word and replace it. "those, evil?"

Alice smiles gently at me and places a small hand over mine. "Do you feel evil?"

"No."

"Then, you aren't."

"But – "

"We aren't evil," Edward interrupts. His words are sharp but uttered with complete conviction.

"Ok," I swallow sharply. I take another deep breath. If I'm not careful, I'll hyperventilate, but my brain is demanding the extra oxygen to process this wealth of information. "So, what does this mean?"

Alice slides the briefcase across the table, though the sheet of paper Edward was jotting notes on was folded up and stuffed in his pocket.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean," Edward says. "Most of the important information is in here." He taps the briefcase. "including how to contact me if you have further questions. I'll be your mentor, so you can come to me with any problem. However," He waits until I look up at him. "Keep in mind that we're not forcing you to do anything. Millennia of trial and error have shown us that working in pairs best prepares the newly-fledged but if you wish to go off on your own then that is your prerogative."

I nod.

"So," I reach out for the briefcase, needing physical confirmation that the Pandora box of answers really exists. "If you're my mentor, you'll be teaching me things."

"Yes."

"Like …" I prompt.

"Lifestyle. History. Culture." He lists off on his fingers. "But mostly sex."

My cheeks will be permanently stained red after this.

"Oh." Is the best I can come up with.

"Is that a problem?" He looks honestly worried. "If you want to change mentors, we can arrange that too."

"No, that's alright," I squeak.

Alice glances at her watch. "Well, we should get going. Do you have any last minute question?"

I worry my bottom lip. "Actually, yes." The conversation with Jacob is still fresh in my mind and although I have many questions shooting around in my head, I settle for the one that worries me most now.

"When, I tried to," I swallow. "masturbate? I couldn't. That is to say, I didn't enjoy it."

_Because, succubi are sexual beings right?_ I think. I agree that I'm in a permanent state of arousal but so are most teenagers. What if they made a mistake and this briefcase did not apply to me but someone down the street with more sexual experience.

"That's normal," Alice interrupts my fears. "Unlike legends assume, we crave companionship as much as the sex itself. For us, sex is meaningless without physical contact with another being, whether like us or human."

I nod.

The pair stand and I accompany them to the door. The handle of the briefcase is settled in the plump warmth of my palm.

"You probably won't see me again until the next Gathering, but I look forward to seeing you again," Alice says, pulling me into an unexpected hug. "Good luck."

Edward smiles. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you much sooner."

The blush hasn't quite left my cheeks. His comment on teaching me about sex is still echoing in my mind.

"I'm sure you're right," I croak, then clear my throat.

With one last wave, the pair disappears into the night, leaving only the briefcase behind.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter: Bella's first lesson**

**Please, please review? And since readers here are either too nice to give constructive criticism or are afraid of getting their head bitten off by angry authors let me help you… what did you think of the pacing? **

**Option 1: So slow you fell asleep half way through (in which case, thank you for getting to the second author's note) …**

**Or**

**Option 2: Too fast, I want more detail, didn't understand what was going on… **

**Or **

**Option 3: Perfect, you are a pro at pacing.**

**Thanks a million!**


End file.
